fnaf_rp_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules and Violations
General Chat Rules 1) No spamming – Examples of spam include stretching words or numbers to contain many more characters than necessary, or repeating one word or a link multiple times. The first offence is a warning, followed by a kick, then a ban. *If you see spammers, do not yell out "SPAM", "ADMINS" or "MODS". No mods have those as a ping phrase. Simply PM (Private Message) or ping an admin or mod with a phrase you know is set in their pings. **Excessive pinging in times of spam is incredibly annoying and unnecessary. When a user is pinged, their chat will autoscroll to the ping. This can prevent mods from being able to ban a spammer, as they will not be able to see the name. 1b) No excessive swearing – This can also be considered spam and is just immature. 1c) No caps lock – Do not type in all caps through multiple messages. This is another form of spam–it is not only annoying, but it is also unnecessary. 1d) Do not ping spam – This is a form of spam and harassment. Saying a phrase that a specific user already stated was a ping phrase after you've been warned to stop will result in a ban. 1e) No excessive Dolan/Dolun – One or two lines is funny, not fifty. 2) No shock sites – No screamers/jump-scares, sites with extremely gory or sexual content, or items that could trigger seizures. *Shock sites are also not tolerated in PMs. If you spot a user sending you a shock site in a PM, screenshot it and send it to a moderator. 3) Do not communicate through emoticons – It's okay to use emoticons, but do not try to communicate through them. Nobody will understand what you are saying. This is not a bannable offense, it mainly just annoys other users. 4) Negativity – If you show general negativity toward other users and other users tend to avoid being around you and talking with you, then you are indeed being rude. While this is not a bannable offense you will only get a warning. If you continue to be rude after a warning then you will be kicked. 5) Racism – This one is quite simple, admins and mods will judge what is a racist remark or not. 6) Threatening – This goes both ways to admins/moderators and users. Unranked users, if you feel that you are being insulted in anyway, report it to an admin/moderator; do not threaten the user. Admins, do not threaten a user you are going to ban. Before doing something wrong, tell them what they are doing is against the rules; do not taunt them. 7) Disrespecting – Do not test admins or mods, they are not afraid to ban you. *This also applies to normal users, for example, in being a grammar nazi. You may not correct other users' speech. People may have mental disorders in which they cannot type correctly, and constantly correcting them can be seen as very rude. **This does not include using "greentext" to point out typos (to an extent, however). 8) Baiting – Do not purposely bait someone into fighting with you on public chat, if you want to fight with someone do it on private chat or somewhere else. Fighting is discouraged for that matter and should not be done anywhere. 8b) "The Drop-It Rule" – If an admin or mod tells you to drop the subject, or "8b" it, you drop it and do not argue. * Depending on the subject and the outcome of it, the admins may decide to permanently censor the event that happened. Arguing that, for example, "this user's ban was false" will result in a ban of your very own. 9) Personal information – If you so manage to find a user's home phone or address, please do not give it out. One of the ways to avoid this happening is not giving out your phone or address in the first place. Do not rely on this rule for this not to happen. 10) Do not use offensive terms – Do not use offensive terms such as "retard", "faggot", etc. anywhere on the wiki or the chat. If you do it on chat, you will be warned; if further, you will be kicked and then banned. 11) Do not harass users in PMs – Of course, we have no idea of what you are doing in PMs, however, users can still send screencaps of PMs made for harassment. Tl;dr: do not flirt, argue, or spam (etc.) users in PMs unless stated otherwise. 12) Do not use alt accounts to evade bans – If you are caught doing this, it is a perma-ban on every account. 13) Do not talk about personal issues in main – You should not talk about your depression and how your life sucks so much and that people should give you more sympathy and that you are going to leave the wiki/commit suicide. This causes drama in the chat and is attention seeking. It is an immediate kick, and if you continue, it is an immediate three day ban. 14) Forcing – Do not force other users to roleplay. This can be seen as a form of spam and harassment. Users have the choice of roleplaying or not. Even though this wiki may be meant for roleplaying, it does not mean that everyone who uses it is required to roleplay. Do not test us, we will not hesitate to add more rules. Punishments Most mods will follow this pattern of punishments, however some mods' kicks are warnings: 1st Offence: Warning 2nd Offence: Kick 3rd Offence: Ban for however long admins/mods deem necessary Bans will also (usually) have the following lengths: 1st Offence: 3 day ban 2nd Offence: 1 week ban 3rd Offence: 1 month ban 4th Offence: 1 year ban 5th Offence: indefinite ban